


Change

by Bennie133



Series: MadaTobi Week Fun [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Blinking until his vision cleared, Tobirama slowly sat up, his head pounding away. Whose voice was he hearing? Where was he? Looking around, he felt his skin break out into chills, hair rising on the back of his neck. This had to be some sort of genjutsu. Bringing his hand up, he spoke aloud for the first time since 'waking up' here. “Kai.”





	Change

_You must fix it._

Eyelids fluttered open, their view distorted, everything seemed hazy.

_You must stop it from happening._

Blinking until his vision cleared, Tobirama slowly sat up, his head pounding away. Whose voice was he hearing? Where was he? Looking around, he felt his skin break out into chills, hair rising on the back of his neck. This had to be some sort of genjutsu. Bringing his hand up, he spoke aloud for the first time since 'waking up' here. “Kai.”

Nothing. Nothing at all changed. Taking a slow, even breath, Tobirama threw himself out of the bed he was resting on. A bed he hadn't seen in years. Quickly, he walked to the mirror he knew would be in the room. He stood in front of it, heart joining the deafening pounding in his head. Still, he must keep calm. A few more slow, deep breaths. He brought his hand up once more, summoning his chakra. “Kai.” He repeated firmly, eyes closed. After several moments, he opened them, only to see his reflection staring him in the face. It _was_ his face, but far too young.

Somehow, this was no genjutsu or simple illusion. He knew how to easily leave them. This, he could not leave. He moved away in an effort to keep the panic at bay. He simply shouldn't be here. Sitting on the edge of 'his' bed, he brought his hands to his face, rubbing at the skin there. He peeked through his fingers out the window, seeing the old Senju Compound nestled outside, their fence that separated their house from the rest of the compound, the training area in the backyard.

Pushing dark thoughts to the back of his mind, he tried to think through this. He heard a voice while he was gaining consciousness. It was telling him to fix something. Fix what? Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what happened before he awoke here, at this time, whenever exactly it was in the past. He looked like he was only eighteen again, but his looks were similar for a few years, it was hard to tell exactly when he was. He'd have to find out the date later. Focus, he reprimanded himself.

It took several minutes before he could walk through his last memories, remember the fierce battle between his brother and Uchiha Madara, of all the land destroyed by the devastation the tailed-beast, the suffering that seemed to plague the village, by all of the clans their, who had for a time held respect for the wayward shinobi, and how brave Mito was as she sealed the beast away inside herself, so that it would not damage anything further. After all, Hashirama could only control it so long. He remembered the screams of a madman, consumed by grief and guilt, who could not let go of the loss of his last brother, who had claimed that he was living in a hellish genjutsu. Those screams were filled with a tortured voice, desperation lacing every word.

 _That's right. Don't forget those sounds, young one_.

Startled, Tobirama scanned the area around him, with both his eyes and his sensing abilities. Finding no one unfamiliar nearby, he spoke up, voice cautious. “Who are you?”

_Who I am matters little in the scheme of things, now. I am offering you a second chance to change. To give the world what might have been._

Narrowing his eyes, Tobirama's shoulders tensed, his fingers pressing into the cloth of his pants. “Tell me, then, how I could ever conceive the idea of trusting you?” He questioned.

_Whether you trust me or not does not matter to me. You've seen what happens from the choices you have all made, now you have to chance to change your choice. It is up to you how you use this time you have been given, young one. I must leave now. We shall speak again, someday._

Expanding his senses further, Tobirama could once again find no one around that he was unsure about. He was a man of science, of maths. There was an explanation for everything, even mysterious voices that made him doubt his sanity even more than being apparently thrown back in time. Lightly shaking his head, he stood up from the bed, still regulating his breathing. His head was still pounding. Perhaps a side effect of however he ended up here. He would find Hashirama.

He stepped out of his room, looking up and down the hallway, before padding his way to where his brother's room had been. Was. Knocking firmly against the wood, he waited for his brother to open the door. When he heard the sound of a crash, he withheld a sigh, knowing that was surely his brother falling out of his bed. Again.

The door opened, and Hashirama looked to his little brother, giving a small, sleepy smile. “Good morning, Tobi.” He greeted. Seeing his brothers face, he frowned. “Are you alright? You look a little pale. Well, more than usual.” He said with a slight quirk of his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama frowned, crossing his arms. Did he say anything? Explain to his brother what he knew would happen? Would he be branded insane and forced to stay inside the compound? “I suppose I didn't sleep well.” He settled on, uncrossing his arms. “I cannot think straight, my head won't stop pulsing.”

With an understanding look, Hashirama pulled him inside his room, making him sit on the floor in front of the foot of his own bed. “Don't worry, we'll get rid of your migraine.” He assured him, settling down behind him, hands glowing with a soft green as he began to work.

With a deep breath, Tobirama allowed himself to relax under the gentle sensation, relaxing into the warmth that Hashirama's chakra always provided. After a few moments, the pounding was already receding, falling away into nothingness. When the chakra retreated, he craned his neck back, looking up at his brother. “Thank you, Anija.” He murmured.

Beaming for a moment, Hashirama leaned down and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, “Always, Tobi.” He hummed tiredly. After all, any kind of distraction during battle could be fatal. And with this silly war raging on... He let out a small sigh, leaning his head on top of Tobirama's, “I know you think me foolish, yet, I still wish somehow, I could get Madara to listen to me and end this blood filled war.”

Desperately pushing the memories to the back of his mind, Tobirama frowned as he stared at the wall, allowing one hand to come up and gently pat Hashirama's head, “Perhaps I have been too harsh with my opinion.” He began, “You may be ungodly optimistic, but you are rarely an actual food. You have always done what was needed of you.” He placated.

Hashirama smiled against the soft hair, “Thank you.” He murmured, before stretching, arms going up into the air. Finishing the stretch, he stood up, coming in front of Tobirama and offering his hand. Once they were both up, he gave another small smile. “We should probably eat some breakfast. The scouts should be back today to update us.”

It didn't take long for Tobirama to figure out what day and year it was. He had been sent to the day before the battle where he had offed Uchiha Izuna. And other than the beginning of the morning, not much had changed the second time he lived through the day. At most, it seemed like Hashirama had sent him simply a few more smiles. Perhaps it had to do with what he told his brother earlier.

Managing to climb into his bed, Tobirama stared at the ceiling. His mind was racing, thoughts coming and going faster than he could consciously keep up with them, and what he was able to linger on only brought him more concern. He tried to close his eyes, to rest before tomorrow, but it seemed to be aware of what would happen was more worrying than the possibility of it. He tossed and turned fretfully that night until he fell into an uneasy slumber.

 

 

 

Waking up, it took Tobirama several moments for the recent events to come rushing back to him. Wearily, he sat up, glancing around his old room. “Current.” He said quietly to remind himself. Was he technically no longer in the past, but the present, and aware of the future? Unsure if he'd even be able to answer that accurately anytime soon, he slid out of his bed, hands gently rubbing at his face as he moved around the room. He began to get dressed, throwing on his gear. Knowing that Hashirama was going to burst into his room, he felt his heart thumping loudly against his chest, and he grimaced. Doing a quick breathing exercised, he finished putting on his armor, strapping it all on in place. He adjusted it until he was satisfied. He was moving to grab a few scrolls when he felt Hashirama's erratic chakra running through their house, flinging his door open.

“Tobi, the Uchiha's have run into one of our squads, we have to leave, immediately!” Hashirama relayed, his own hands still fastening his own armor on, having only been getting ready to go out himself when he had received a message from one of the scouts who had run back to the compound.

With a nod, Tobirama snatched the scrolls and put them in his pouch, then attached his sword to its clip on his side. “Let's move quickly.” He said, facial expression neutral.

They ran for an hour or so, as fast as they could with a small group following them, until they reached the clearing. Immediately, they engaged in battle, fighting to protect their kinsmen, when Madara and Izuna arrived, both men physically separating them from the main battle. Madara engaged upon Hashirama as always, and when Izuna tried to give the upper hand to his brother by supporting him, Tobirama viciously fought, swords clashing and creating sparks, moving them away, leaving the other two to fight.

Despite being able to recall what Izuna was going to be doing already, Tobirama did not let his guard down, the paranoia of things changing looming over him. Block each strike, counterattack, back up, press in, try to corner, dance around each other, casting jutsus that only create a hot steam filling their area up. Tobirama felt the adrenaline of battle moving through his veins, mind calculating ahead, where he should strike. Just as he was about to use the hiraishin, he paused for just a split second, before turning his blade, dull side facing Izuna instead, and he moved forward.

It felt like everything slowed down at that moment, voices and weapons clashing sounded farther away than ever. Turning around, Tobirama turned slightly towards Izuna, who at most only had a cut upon his arm, instead of his lungs being torn into. Shakily, Izuna turned and looked to him, eyes wavering, though unable to lock onto Tobirama's own, which were hidden just enough behind his headband. Tobirama felt chakras honing in on them, rushing to them, “My brother wishes for nothing more than peace.” Tobirama said quietly, just loud enough for Izuna to hear him. “And I am tired of this worthless fight.”

Steadying, Izuna was knocked into by his own brother, before he could even say anything, “Izuna!” Madara cried out, dragging his little brother into the safety of his arms, hugging him tight, eyes flickering between Tobirama and the newly joined Hashirama. He had a look of utter disbelief. After a moment, he glanced at the field. “Retreat!” He yelled to his men, though he made no move to leave yet himself. Hashirama held his eyes for a moment, before yelling out the same order to his men.

Slowly, the battlefield cleared, leaving just the four men. Madara relented his death grip on his little brother, though he stayed extremely close to him. Hashirama looked between them, before sparing a glance to Tobirama, then back to his old friend. “You were greatly distressed earlier.” He stated, unsure how to start this discussion. “

Swallowing, Madara nodded, before turning to Tobirama, staring him down, examining him. Tobirama refrained from shifting under his gaze. “You were going to kill him. I saw where you were going to strike.” He said flatly, voice now unwavering unlike earlier. “What changed your mind?” He demanded.

Meeting Madara's eyes without fear, Tobirama lifted his chin slightly. “My brother is an optimistic idiot.” He stated, voice just as flat as the Uchiha's had been.

Hashirama flinched a bit, “I am not.” He whined slightly, though, for the most part, his demeanor was still serious. He looked to Madara, “Please, Madara, let's end this war. We've talked before, we had plans for the future. Give us the chance to fight for it, together.” He pleaded.

Madara looked back to Izuna, watching the uncertainties play out on his brother's face. He should have been dead. He couldn't stop the shudder that racked his body. He couldn't imagine losing Izuna. He would have been bested today, were it not for Tobirama's sudden mercy. With that in mind, he nodded to Hashirama. “I shall recall my clansmen, where I will inform them of a temporary truce. I expect you to do the same.”

Immediately, Hashirama nodded, “Yes, I will.” He promised. “We should give ourselves times to heal, and rest. When should we meet again to further discuss this?”

Madara cocked his head, “If we wait too long, everyone will grow anxious. Two weeks from now.” He suggested.

Outstretching his hand, Hashirama allowed himself to smile at his friend, “By the river?” He asked.

Clasping his hand, Madara smirked, “Very well.” As he took a few steps back, he turned to Tobirama, frowning, before giving a short bow. “Thank you, Senju Tobirama, for sparing his life.”

Inhaling sharply, Tobirama gave a short nod in reply, before touching Hashirama's shoulder. “Let's go.”

 

 

 

Those two weeks were filled with anxiety nonetheless, though mainly from Tobirama. His kinsmen were weary and tired, but they all seemed to have a slight hope, ready to be done with the ruthless bloodshed. He wished he felt the same. His mind reminded him every day of other fights that happened during this time, and his paranoia followed him through the compound as he fought to control himself, reaching his senses out every day to see if the Uchiha went back on their word. He knew many of the Uchiha were tired of fighting as well, though some had been loyal to Madara until the end the first go around.

By the time they were finally going to the rendezvous at the river, Tobirama was using breathing exercises to remain calm in the meantime. He knew Hashirama had noticed, but he had kept it to himself, knowing it would only upset him. He sent his older brother a grateful look before they reached the river.

Madara and Izuna were already waiting for them, on the other side. Hashirama sent them a small smile, and bent down, picking up a flat rock. “Can you still make it to the other side?” He challenged Madara.

Narrowing his eyes, Madara huffed, picking up a rock as well. “Farther than you can.” He replied. At the same time, they both tossed their stone, flinging it across the waters, only for them to reach the same distance.

Grinning, Hashirama chuckled, “Well, you've caught up, finally.” He acknowledged teasingly, riling the other man up for a moment.

While the two huffed or laughed, Tobirama and Izuna's gazes met. The younger Uchiha gave a small bow, which the younger Senju acknowledged and replied with one of his own. They continued to stare until their brothers nudged them. Madara and Izuna walked across the river to the Senju, and the clan's heads shook hands once more.

“Shall we?” Madara said, tipping his head forward, ever so slightly.

Hashirama nodded enthusiastically, “Please.”

They talked for hours, going over the requests of their clans, Madara and Hashirama doing most of the talking, though occasionally the younger two would bring up a point, or a counterpoint. Tobirama was slowly beginning to feel his anxiety over the situation lessen, though he still kept up his guard.

When the discussion finally ended, dusk was already approaching, the sun dipping back down into the sky. With a farewell and a date to meet again, the two clans went their separate ways. The whole time they walked home, Hashirama was bouncing like an excited puppy, blubbering on about how he just had a feeling everything was going to be fine, and they would be able to make this work between their two clans.

Tobirama let himself smile as he listened to his obnoxious brother.

 

 

 

The next few months moved by quicker than Tobirama might have thought possible. The two clans had settled on the permanent peace treaty, and already they were clearing land of trees and evening out the ground so they could start to build homes. Both sides were weary as they started the work, remaining with their own kinsmen, but soon, young children started to play together, then the older children followed suit. Something about that had put people to ease, almost the same as the first time. It was just so much sooner, and fewer people had died in the long run. That brought some piece of mind to the younger Senju.

It was a full year later when the village was truly finished. Homes had been built, an office, a school, a hospital, research labs, marketplaces, everything the village would need to function in a proper manner. A few adults had befriended others from different clans, and a semblance of peace was truly starting to settle over their village. Konoha, they had named it. Tobirama wanted to scoff at the obvious naming once more, but it was what he had been expecting, waiting for.

What threw Tobirama off guard more than anything, was that Uchiha Izuna had meddled his way into his life, claiming his spot as a friend. As they worked on the village, the two had worked together several times to coordinate everything, and he was able to find the humor he had never been able to see on the battlefield, the witty sarcastic comments that often matched his own, and his intelligence relating to things outside of battle. It was a complete surprise to him, to find himself fond of his lifelong enemy on the field, his rival for many years. He never thought sparing the mans life could change so much of his own in a short time.

He was walking towards the office when an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, Izuna bouncing beside him as they walked. “Hey, Tobi.” The Uchiha greeted, offering a grin. “Fancy seeing you around.” He said with a slight wink.

Shaking his head, Tobirama scoffed, “Hm. I was hoping to avoid you today.” He responded, smirking when his friend huffed a little, pouting.

“You say such hurtful things to me, you know,” Izuna informed him, giving a playful look. “It's as if you don't love me anymore. Whatever shall I do?”

A chuckle was dragged from his lips, and he clasped Izuna's shoulder, “Nothing you won't survive, I imagine.” He answered.

Izuna gave a small laugh in reply, before bumping against him, giving him a cheeky grin. “I've gotta go home and get packed, I've got a mission tomorrow, but I wanted to give you a heads up I'd be gone.”

Tobirama tipped his head, “I appreciate it. Find me when you get back, we'll go out to the market area for lunch.”

Izuna smirked, “Aw if you just wanted to take me out on a date, you should have asked years ago.” He said, batting his eyelashes.

Raising a brow in response, Tobirama said dryly, “Don't you have to go pack?”

Izuna gave a salute, “Yes sir!” He said, giving a slight wave before heading off.

Tobirama resumed his walk with a fleeting smile, shaking his head slightly at his friend's antics. He briefly wondered what mission he was headed off for, but if it had been more important Izuna would have filled him in. Walking up to the office, Tobirama turned his thoughts towards what lied ahead in his schedule. They had started their talks recently with the Daimyo, asking to be recognized as a village in the Fire Country, and he was asking for a leader of the village.

Like last time, it was a hot topic between the clan heads that was being tossed back and forth, and how a leader should be elected for the village. However, the discussions were a bit different from what was being said or suggested.

` Walking into the office he claimed, making sure it was the same room he had before so he wouldn't accidentally go to a wrong room out of habit, Tobirama frowned when he saw Madara sitting on his chair, idly playing with a kunai, tossing it up in a spin, catching it when it fell down. “Uchiha.” He greeted. Their interactions were similar, but something had always felt a little different to him. Many of the same insults were tossed between them, but they didn't seem as harsh as they once were. It left him uneasy.

“Senju,” Madara responded, catching the kunai one last time, before finally looking at him. He leaned forward, elbows resting on Tobirama's desk, hands clasped, eyeing him. “May I consult with you for an opinion?”

Hm, that was definitely new. After a moment, Tobirama nodded, “How can I be of service?” He inquired, glancing at several new papers that were settled on his desk.

Tilting his head to the side, Madara eyed him before sitting up straight, “You've been quiet on the idea of how to go about selecting a leader for the village. I want your honest opinion on how it should be done.” He said bluntly.

Eyeing him, Tobirama frowned, “Why do you want my opinion on it?” He countered.

Smirking, Madara hummed, “So I know what not to do.” He answered, before crossing his arms. “In all seriousness, you've always been highly opinionated, and now you are quiet. You've barely said a word about it, which tells me you actually either don't care, or you're still thinking it over. I highly suspect that you do care about it.”

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Tobirama crossed his arms as well. “Very funny.” He said dryly. Carefully thinking over his next words, Tobirama frowned, “You both have valid ideas and points you've brought up, and you have both been attempting to convince the other to take the position. You can be more practical than Anija, but his personality is warmer, making it easier for him to reach out to others. You could either share the responsibility, or you could let the village vote for who they wish.”

Leaning back in the chair, Madara thought about what Tobirama said. “And who do you want to be the head of the village?”

Briefly stunned by the question, Tobirama paused. There were things he agreed and disagreed with both of them. While sometimes it was easier to get Hashirama to listen to him, it wasn't always that simple. As much as he disagreed with Madara on many things, he had always tried to be his best for the village, even if they didn't see eye to eye. After a moment he finally spoke up, “It doesn't matter.” He began, uncrossing his arms, “As long as either of you listens to the needs of the people, and are open to suggestions from those who support you by working under you, it wouldn't matter. We've already have a system of a sort in place, where we all discuss projects and needs as a group. One of you would just have the final say, and as long that power is not abused? It doesn't matter to me.”

Standing up, Madara walked to Tobirama, facing him. “Thank you for all of your input.” He said with a nod of his head. “Despite our differences, you've been nothing but honest and blunt. I value that greatly, and I think it's important for this village if we are to keep functioning.” With that, he left the room, leaving behind a dazed Tobirama.

 

 

 

It took a month before an election was held. They had waited until almost everyone was back in the village, which was not an easy feat between delegations and missions both clans were still taking missions from outside. Tobirama looked around, noticing all the changes, people who were here that had not been alive last time. He had no idea how this would change the voting, and seeing the outcome would be interesting, no matter who had won.

As Hashirama and Madara spoke to the crowds, Tobirama let his gaze drift between the two. He was still wary of the older Uchiha, yet things were different already, much improved. Hashirama was a good Hokage, even though he tried to slack off on the work. Madara, however, had always put in the effort, even if not always beneficial, and Tobirama couldn't recall a time the man had actually slacked off like his Anija had. He was actually divided. Once, he told his brother the Uchiha's were never to be trusted. Now, he knew giving them the benefit of the doubt had indeed benefited them.

When people began to move to different poles to cast their vote, Tobirama found himself moving to Madara's. He hadn't originally planned on doing so, and finding himself walking over to that side had surprised him. It was ironic, then, that he saw Izuna over by Hashirama's voting poll. Soon, the vote by the people was tallied. The elected Hokage was Uchiha Madara.

Hashirama had instantly bounced over at the end, congratulating his friend, and telling him he was going to do an excellent job. Madara, however? He looked confused as to the fact he actually won. Tobirama almost felt the same. Madara looked around the people, and almost seemed shocked when he saw Tobirama standing there. Tobirama dipped his head in acknowledgment before walking towards the back of the crowd. He listened vaguely to Madara's short speech, and then the crowd gave a cheer to their new Hokage.

 

 

 

It was a mistake. Electing Madara was definitely a mistake. Tobirama groaned internally as he gathered paperwork in his hands. If he had to have one more screaming match with the Hokage this week, he was going to go on a suicide mission so he didn't have to deal with this anymore. The strange problem was that Madara was almost too good at this. He had Hashirama, Tobirama, and Izuna on as his private counsel, and now that Hashirama's intended, Mito, was here, she had joined in with the small group.

There was more fighting with all of them here, all using excellent points with every subject brought up, and Tobirama wanted to bash his head in. Everything felt so different, which he supposed had been the entire point, but it was making him feel exhausted all over again. Hashirama usually went with Madara to the Daimyo's, letting his personality help with the man over, and Madara focused on the executive goals they had planned beforehand.

The teamwork has somehow improved, despite all of the quarrels that frequented, and while the work was frustrating, it had also felt more rewarding than it had before. Glaring at the papers Tobirama was holding, he made his way to the Hokage's office, knocked, and waited until Madara said to enter.

Sitting at the desk, hat off to the side, Madara was frowning as he read over the papers brought to him earlier, about the involvement of other clans who wanted to join, and some that were suggested they ask to join their village to help solidify and expand. He glanced up at Tobirama, “More?”

Tobirama nodded, setting the papers down on one of the few clean spots of the desk. “Unfortunately.” He commented. He turned to walk away and leave, only making a few steps.

“Wait, please,” Madara called out to him.

Turning back around, he saw the older Uchiha rubbing at his face with the palms of his hands, before giving him a tired look. “May I ask you a personal question, Tobirama?”

Staring at the man in front of him, Tobirama took a small breath, “I suppose it depends on what you're asking.”

Smirking, Madara nodded, “I think I've seen enough of these walls and papers for the moment. I haven't had time to eat since yesterday. Join me for lunch? We can discuss work, but I don't think I can focus well without a break at some point.”

Join him for lunch? Uchiha Madara? Tobirama stared hard at him for several moments, before tipping his head forward, “I'd be honored, Hokage-sama.”

Madara scoffed, “Don't.” He said simply, standing up and stretching once he was out of that blasted chair. “What sounds good?” He asked, starting to lead them out of the room.

Tobirama walked beside him through the building, nodding at the people they passed. “What kind of foods do you typically prefer?” He asked instead.

Madara frowned at him before shrugging, “Inarizushi is my preferred, but I am amendable to other things.” He settled on.

Tobirama hummed, “I can think of a few places that sell it that have other foods I enjoy.” He replied, glancing over. “May I ask a personal question?” Seeing Madara nod, he hummed, “Why are you asking me to accompany you?”

With a secretive smile, Madara murmured, “Perhaps I enjoy your company.” He answered. Tobirama stopped, looking at him, which caused Madara to turn and look at him. “Are you honestly that surprised? You put up a mean debate, Senju, and I enjoy the challenge, and despite our differences, it would take a fool not to notice your ethics and work for the village.”

Eyes widened slightly, Tobirama took in a breath, “Thank you for your honesty.” He said, unsure what else he could even say to that. He had never heard Madara compliment him, and the experience left him with a feeling he was not sure he wanted to identify.

Smirking, Madara nodded quickly before walking on. “Come on, I'm starving.”

And so they went to lunch. If anyone asks, Tobirama did _not_ enjoy himself. Anyone who paid attention saw otherwise.

 

 

 

Two years since the village began. Tobirama marveled over the differences of what he once knew, and where they were today. He had found some sort of friendship with Madara, which was almost annoying simply because Hashirama wouldn't stop gushing about how happy he was that they were all so close now, and with Izuna still alive, it almost felt like the village ran more smoothly. Between them all, diplomacy was an easy goal with other villages and clans, and their missions ran smoother with Izuna helping with the input of mission requests and taking on several himself when they weren't glued to their desks in the administrative work. Tobirama had taken on a few students of his own, and others he was waiting for them to be old enough to claim again.

He was relaxing in one of the village gardens when he felt another presence join him. He hummed thoughtfully when he felt it was Madara, and looked up as the Hokage approached. “Escaping from Hashirama?” He inquired.

Snorting, Madara shook his head, “I think I just got kicked out of my own office on the order to take a break.” He answered, joining Tobirama on the bench in the garden. “I was surprised to find you here, I thought you would be hiding off in your lab.”

With a slight shrug, Tobirama tipped his head back, basking in the sunlight. “Even I need a break from everything now and then.”

Humming, Madara gave a slight nod. “So you're human after all.” He teased, offering a smirk.

Chuckling, Tobirama glanced over, “Now it sounds like you've been listening to Izuna far too much. I assure you, I am perfectly human.” He retorted.

“I'm more than aware of that now,” Madara responded, turning to face him. “I have another personal question.” He stated.

Facing Madara, Tobirama met his gaze. “Yes, Madara?”

Shifting a bit closer, Madara studied his face, “May I kiss you?”

It didn't take any time to think over his question. “You may.” He agreed with a real smile.

Smiling back, Madara leaned in, brushing their cheeks together before he placed a soft kiss on Tobirama's cheek.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look!! Yupingsan on Tumblr drew wonderful fanart based off the story!!! :D Go check out their art, it's amazing! <3


End file.
